


Hickeys

by quell_writing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, It has sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quell_writing/pseuds/quell_writing
Summary: Imagine your OTP waking up after sleeping in bed together, A slowly kissing down B’s face and body in greeting.





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> First time making a porn, there's nothing really much. I change some of the parts from the prompt. Please guys, comments are highly appreciated!

Jesse was greeted with the sun glaring daggers at his face and birds chirping from a distance. He absorbed his surroundings, eyeing the ceiling before gradually stretching his sore limbs and yawned, feeling the previous night activity recoiling.

The tan man sat up, shirtless and gaze at the another body sleeping next to him. He couldn't help but grin at the other from how adorable he looks right now, the blonde had himself cover up, all curled up and cozy. 

Afterwards, Jesse glance up at the clock and realizes it's time to meet the others. He sighed, exhaustion peeling him through. He knows he could've just leave the blond and greet the people he had missed since he last arrived Beacontown but then he won't be seeing Lukas' adorable messy bed hair and drools. He thought for a moment before returning his gaze towards the blue eyed friend, and leaned in.

"Lukas... Wake up.." he hummed, loud enough for Lukas to hear but not enough for cause others to hear. Instead of complying, he ends up curling further.

"... mnngghh..." Jesse huffs out a laughter. Man, it is adorable. How Jesse would've been so tempted to just kiss him if he wasn't so in a hurry and shake hands at the strangers.

"Come on, Lukas... We don't have a lot of time. The people are waiting, you know." He nudges further, looming Lukas at this point.

"... Gimme a minute.." Lukas croaked out, Jesse puffed and refused it to let go, they need to get up after all. 

"No, Lukas.. Now, we need to go.." Jesse pressed on, trying himself and Lukas to get up. It takes a several weight and a lot of minutes for Lukas to be lifted however stubborn as he is, he remained still and Jesse gives up. After thinking a lot of ways to convince his boyfriend to get up and be an active member of the society, he must've been thinking deeply in to the situation because he had almost missed what Lukas said.

"... Stay..." Jesse paused, looking at the blond beneath him. The former couldn't believe what he had said, but normally he would, since Lukas is a type of the person that says cheesy lines and sort of guy that celebrates anniversary with red roses and lit candles. Anyway, as Jesse begins to inch closer, closer... until Lukas pushed him back, on the mattress of their bed.

"Stay, Jesse... You just come back yesterday, you can still properly greet the townsfolk tomorrow.." Lukas grumbled, returning to the original spot except he was facing directly at Jesse. Then Green eyes meet the swollen lips and purple hickeys, and he swears he felt himself getting aroused again. Just being reminded the night before where he shared their intimate moment in the bed and it would get in any moment. He gulped down, hard, his eyes are set on the overused mouth, and suddenly he wants to kiss that pretty lips all over again.

"Uhhh... Jesse..?" Heat immediately rushed to his face, he didn't even noticed Lukas had already opened his eyes. Still, nothing could prevent him from doing it, 'fuck it'

"You said 'stay', I might as well 'enjoy' it." Jesse began pampering Lukas a bunch of kisses, on the bridge of his nose, his hairline or his temple, his hollow cheeks and mostly his lips. The kiss wassloppy, mostly teeth gnashing and chapped lips dancing in motion. Lukas moaned delightfully before parting slightly to take a breathe but Jesse is having none of that. Every time Lukas pulls away, Jesse would lean even closer, shutting the distance immediately before allowing a chance for Lukas to breathe.

Lukas felt defeated of course, he feels weak and every time he moans and Jesse groans, it went straight to his dick. Jesse had already hold his head, using his tongue and angling to go deeper,  _further_ in his throat and it was getting so hot and dizzy and when Jesse pulls away, there's a streak of saliva falling out. 

They were both panting, sweating, and feeling hard. Jesse used his left forearm to wipe the remaining drool while Lukas half-lifted his eyes, heat spread across his cheeks from the post-make out session.

"Look at that, we're not even half-way done and you're already like this? An absolute wreck?" Jesse said it as-matter-of-factly and began sucking and biting down Lukas' collarbone. Lukas let out a shuddering gasp, holding Jesse's hair and began running his fingers on it. "H-hey, don't start leaving hickeys! Last time you did, Ivor used like, 10 potions to heal it up..." As Jesse released his head and began to straddle Lukas on his lap, the former began to grind on him making both them moaned and pant even louder.

"W-we need lube... and condoms.." Lukas panted out. Pointing at the desk besides the bed, Jesse wasted no time opening the drawers. "The fourth one..." Quickly grabbing two items, Jesse popped the bottle open and poured some on his finger. It's a lot, wet, and obscene.

Lukas didn't feel anything as Jesse's middle finger coated with colorless gooey substance went easily inside him, getting used to it at first, however as another finger was pushed in. Lukas bit down a moan, two fingers were already stretching, and opening him up until it was pushed with three fingers that began Lukas seeing stars. It _felt_ so good. Lukas bit back a whimper when they were all pulled out, making him empty.

"Hey, Lukas.. You .. _ha_.. up for it?" Jesse pants out, seemingly affected from the whole part, everything is prepared and only waiting for Lukas for 'go ahead.' Lukas instead leaned closer and kiss him on the lips.

"Yeah, I want you to wreck me... make me come undone..." Lukas grunted out, half-lidden eyes and relaxed. Jesse smiled before pushing the familiar big head into him, slowly entering him inside.

" _Shit!_ Tight!" 

"... _Jesse!!_ Nnngghh...!!" Lukas whimpered. And was surprised when Jessie just leaned down to kiss him, and Lukas immediately returned the kiss. Not a few seconds before it was already in, Jesse sitting up, grabbing the legs and hooked them behind his back as he adjusted his position.

"I'm going to move now, m'kay?" He kissed Lukas cheeks and taking his dick out from all the way to the tip before slamming back down. And it goes on and on, shoving in him, thrusting into him, driving him to the wall and making him see stars.

"Ahh _—_ Jesse!" Lukas shifted a little bit to not strain his hips but when Jesse grind down, making him hit _that_ spot. Lukas let out a _wail_ , and holy shit, he'll damned if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He too, changing his angle as well, and started pounding there. Then Lukas arches his back and everytime Jesse hits that spot, he was crying. 

Jesse was so _close_ to coming, and Lukas is so _so tight._ And it felt wonderful, shit, it been a really long time. Leaning towards Lukas, his hips began to move faster and none of Lukas' saying are coherent. Looking down, he took Lukas dick and started to pumping it up and down.

Then Jesse heard it, eyes going wide. It was in the heat of the moment but he heard it. Few seconds before he was already coming and biting the juncture of Lukas' neck, while it took three pumps before Lukas' moaning Jesse and cum all over his palms and his stomach.

Jesse layed down on Lukas for a minute catching a breathe before getting up. He slowly detaches himself from Lukas and peel off the condom before tying it and throwing it in a trash can. Now both of them are lied down, trying to even their breathe. They didn't speak at first, both are trying to get their composure back. The town must've been preparing outside since it's getting a little loud.  


"... So, when I was a child I was 7lbs, 10oz and 22.5" long."

"Oh my god."

"Come on, you did say that it was big earlier."

"I'm going to sleep."

Jesse barked out a laugh, tears forming in the corner of his eyes and how he had love every of this especially aftermath. He lay his hand beneath his head and glance up at the ceiling. 

"I've missed you..."

Then Jesse's head turn so fast, it's amazing it didn't broke. It was soft, whispered and adorable at the same time. He thinks how many weeks he's going to be staying in Beacontown.

"Yeah, I've missed you too."

* * *

"Jesse!" He saw Lukas marching towards him, suddenly he was reminded the activity earlier. He was talking with Petra and Radar about the upcoming celebration, because every time he visits Beacontown people always celebrate it and although he doesn't mind, just the idea poster of your face splattered in the plaza seems too much.

"O _—_  hi _—_ hyaa Lukas?!" He whimpered, voice breaking.

"Good afternoon, fellas." Lukas said, still grabbing Jesse's arm.

"Yo, what took you so long? We were talking about the fair." Petra asked, gesturing to the happy townsfolk outside.

"Fair? Oh yeah, we can talk about that later. Mind if I borrow Jesse for a little bit?" He responded and Jesse suddenly felt the realization and dread when Lukas started to drag him away, and he hopes Petra saw his prayers.

 

"Jesse, I told you to don't leave a mark. Everyone will notice!" 

"Yeah, but no one mentioned right?"

"Uh, yes, they did. The one old dude asked for carry a box, and while I was working on that one. He sneaked onto me and look at glowing obvious red bite on my neck. Then he starting screaming like a banshee and immediately fainting right there, and everyone started to look at my neck. I couldn't walk around without anyone looking at it, even Radar noticed! He didn't even know, he just said it looks like it was a bug bite and started to looked at his books about insect that has similar to the bite!"

Jesse slumped down on Lukas shoulder and holding his arms to brace himself.

"Are you mad?" he asked, low and quiet, it sounded a bit sad.

Lukas looked away for a minute, he's still mad about the whole incident but mostly it was embarrassing. He kept telling him not to leave hickey or marks because he would've problem concealing them. But as he looked down, he noticed Jesse sulking. He hated the hickeys and the people looking at them but his hatred of making Jesse mad outweighs more more than any of them. He sighed and gives in.

"I'm not mad.. Fine, just only for today." He said, in conflict if he had said right. But when he looked at Jesse, he wasn't sulking anymore, just has this wide eyed expression and mouth hanging open.

"Thought for a second there, I made you mad." He said, leaning a bit closer and he looks like he was giving him a hug. Lukas allowed him.

"You know, I wouldn't be mad at you." He said, smiling and relaxing at the other's presence. Before he even knew it, he saw the flash shit-eating smile and he didn't have a chance to stop him before Jesse biting down on his neck _hard_ once again. Lukas let out a gasped, his knees buckling and hands gripping on his shirt. Jesse continued to suck the mark before letting go of him. When they pull apart, Jesse was laughing and looking smug, hell he's going to make him pay someday. 

"Y-you... I just said _—_ did you even listen the story?!" He growled, slouched down to grip on his knees, still holding his neck and he felt the betrayal slowly working on his head.

Jesse grabbed a fist of Lukas' hair, leaned in to his ears and spoke so lowly, he would've feel his bone shuddering.

"Yeah, I did. If I wouldn't feel so turned on right now, I would've feel bad. But then, imagine this, going around with that mark of yours, constantly hot and bothered while everyone is reminded that you're mine." He delivered his last words so slowly, intimate and darkly. "Mmm... Makes me wanna devour you."

He would've just unlooped his belt, drop his pants and underwear there and let Jesse fuck him into oblivion.

"Bastard, I'm going to make you pay."

"Oh ho, let's see how's that going to play when I'm going to fuck you in less than an hour."

* * *

"Hey, have you seen those two?" Olivia asked, still reading the book Lukas wrote for the adventure.

"Who? Lukas and Jesse? Nope, no clue." Axel answered, bored and looks about to sleep.

"They been gone for, like an hour?" Perra playing the fur of a little kitten.

"How about you, Radar? Have you seen them?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, haha... They said, they'll be gone for two hours." Radar replied, scratching the back of his head and his cheeks blushing lightly.

"What? How come?" Olivia continued to press on.

"Well, they didn't said anything. Just said, "Lukas needs teaching." Radar added.

"What? What for?"

Radar just shrugged and continued on his work, and while everyone did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone would get the dick part~


End file.
